Walking on clouds
by lalamnmgirl
Summary: Sakura Haruno somehow woke up in a world she didn't recognize. Now she has to assume that life is basically screwing her. Apparently, if you get hit by two powerful jutsus then you teleport to a different world, oh how joyful! MultiXSaku and AkaXSaku


**Summary- **Sakura Haruno somehow woke up in a world she didn't recognize. Now she has to assume that life is basically screwing her. Apparently, if you get hit by two powerful jutsus then you teleport to a different world, oh how joyful!

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing, I am only using the characters to my own twisted amusement

**Rating- **Tfor cursing, gore, and some suggestive topics

**Songs**- Break the spell by Daughtry and Let it burn by Red

**YouTube**- Amv all the way

(Search these and you should be able to find these amazing videos, links shall be on my profile)

Team 7 Still Alive by xXNEONLOVEXx

Team 7 Regret by SakuraKitto

Team 7 Let it burn by Alepazzo88

.:.

..:

:..

_Hold me tonight…_

_Because there is no hope for tomorrow_

_I will survive, or perish quickly by your side…_

_I'll make sure to drown, so that you can breathe_

_It doesn't matter at all, even if you hurt me_

_These tears are not meant for you, but you take them from me_

_Although you are hate, I will erase you with my love_

_I'll make sure to jump this cliff, so you won't fall_

_I'd take death's hand, just because you told me to_

_You poison me with lies, when all I tell you is truth_

_You call me a liar; does that make you one too?_

_I look the other way, as if I never knew you_

_Even till my last dying breath, I'd still die for you_

..:

.:.

:..

Reality was sick. How was it that three children who grew up in the same city, learned in the same school, and worked together on the same team ended up in such a twisted situation?

Sakura was currently frozen in shock, with concern and horror practically glued upon her face.

Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand were practically shooting hatred filled glances at each other while expertly charging their signature attacks.

All three stood at opposite sides of the field with only Sakura furthest away from the other two. In fact she was barely within the outskirts of the battle field.

How did this happen?

One moment she and Naruto were traveling home from an escort mission they had just finished after three agonizingly long weeks of torture to escort a whiny brat from Suna, and the next moment they were spun into battle after unluckily bumping into the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

It was tragic really, two old friends fighting against one another to something. If not friends then this would be a battle between of what you called rivaled brothers. They were two different people, who had different dreams, different beliefs, but grew up in the same town, learned in the same school, and worked on the same team. They were two different people who wanted to fight to prove something so desperately to the other. For one it was a lesson of violence, a lesson that meant that even the smallest shreds of peace can disappear before your very eyes. For the other it was a lesson of caring, a simple lesson that asked the other man to bring his sorry butt home or he would do it for him.

Both lessons were severely different, but both at least had a meaningful reason. Although seeing at how they were teaching this lesson it was hard to believe it was meaningful at all.

It was within these moments that Sakura truly realized how much they failed as a whole and as an individual team.

They failed to work together, to save each other and to strengthen the bonds between them. Not even Kakashi's early on team lectures could help that.

They also failed to understand each other. For Sakura it was the fact that she never tried seeing behind that facade Sasuke pulled on until it was too late, and her failing to notice that Naruto just wasn't the fool of Konoha anymore. For Naruto it was the fact that he only saw Sasuke as an ass who didn't know what he was doing and Sakura as a girl who was way too fragile. For Sasuke it was the fact that he saw Naruto as a lonely fool who was always way too determined, and Sakura as a another weak lying fan girl who never attempted to understand him.

They even failed to stay on equal balanced ground as a team. Sasuke always strived for power to kill, when Naruto simply strived for the power to protect, as for Sakura she was simply a girl left behind who didn't know which type of power to strive for. She was a girl left to slip through the cracks of the broken unbalanced ground between team 7, and to go find a source of power on her own. In the end she never truly did find her resolve, sure she had gotten stronger, but never did she find the source of power as her two old teammates when it came to the topic of power.

It was also within these moments that she realized how weak she was. It didn't matter if she could crush a boulder or not, but her mental strength in total was just...weak.

She always cried when there was no reason to, she always threw violent tantrums when something went wrong, she could never do anything for herself without support, she couldn't stop herself from dragging Naruto down with her in the effort of coming to drag Sasuke back to the village. It was within these moments that she realized it was her fault, not Naruto or Sasuke, but simply because she was still the weak little girl from twelve years ago. And the sad part is, that she still did nothing about it...not even when her two boys were charging at each other in full speed.

She was the weakest link in the team...she was the girl who brought this tragedy...and yet she still does the same thing she does every time...she cries...she cries for them to stop, but as always her cries fall onto deaf ears. They never listen to her.

She cries, she begs, she screams, she yells, yet her cries still vanish into the midnight air.

It was within these moments that she realized just how useless she was, the people who talked behind her back were right. She should have known better than to drag Naruto into a hopeless wish, she should have known better than to chase after something that was broken beyond repair, she should have known better at how things would end up. After all who would have thought that Sasuke a guy wanted in sixteen different cities would ever have the chance to to back to Konoha like everything was fine and okay after all he did. Not everything is candy and rainbows, and unfortunately she just realized that now.

But...damn...she would not just let this end in a tragedy. These two men were her own two boys, her own two teammates, and her own two twice as held responsibility.

She would not allow team 7 to end this way.

Yes she was weak, yes she was useless, yes she was naïve, but never was she one to let something terrible happen if she had anything to do about it.

This scene would not replicate the scene from long ago. This time not only will pride and feelings be blown, but she would not come out unscathed.

Kakashi wouldn't be here to save them.

This would be her resolve. It wasn't the power to kill or to protect, but the power to save and before she knew it, Sakura found herself speeding towards the two men in a deathly fast speed.

She wasn't going to allow team 7 to end like this, and even if she knew that she could have easily let them both come at each other without interference, she knew that could not.

She ran faster with her breath coming in pairs of twos and threes. She had to reach them, this would not replicate that scene! She would not wait around and wait for them to kill each other, she would not cry and beg for her teammates to stop fighting.

Sometimes when words are not heard then you have to force your actions to make them hear you. This is exactly what she is going to do, even if the risks are quite great.

And for a moment of her run, her life litterly flashed before her eyes.

She remembered the times she childishly stalked Sasuke.

She remembered the times she ate ramen with Naruto.

She remembered the times she spent with rookie 12, especially with Ino.

She remembered the times she spent with her teachers, her friends from Suna, and briefly of the time of her achievements.

Heck, She even remembered the time she fought Sasori Akasuna, and the times they fought the Akatsuki.

All the memories she held dear, flashed up in clusters and almost halted her in the middle of her run. It was those memories that made her feel unprepared for death. The people she would leave behind, the opportunities she could've had, how she could've changed her life...it was these things that made her feel hesitant about this decision.

But as she looked at the memories of her two teammates, their struggles, their hopes, their beliefs, their dreams, and what they can achieve...it makes her feels like she can't stop running, she cannot just stop and allow two lives to be taken from this world.

So she keeps running.

She practically runs blindly into the hands of death.

The thing about it is...that she is no longer crying for them to stop, no she knew that at the force they were going...they couldn't stop...even if they wanted to. She now no longer holds a step of hesitance in her step, but a firm step that makes her run a little faster than usual.

"_I know the four of us have worked together. And for a while, I thought I could choose that path instead… but in the end… I've decided on revenge. That's always been my purpose of living._"

She really did hope for him to change his mind on that...but once hatred breeds inside of one so pure, then it is most likely going to cling and fester to work hard at tainting that purity. Sasuke was long tainted when they first met, his insane laughinow ringing through her ears is proof of that.

As she reaches the center of the battle field she can emotionally feel the tension in the air. She then reaches an immediate halt and prepares herself as her teammates steel closer.

_"Because… I thought it would be a waste for you to wither away as a bud. There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms. It might turn out to be… a flower more beautiful than a Cosmos."_

She was always thankful to Ino for giving her the first shred of confidence that has gradually built up to a nice little neat pile.

_"You've bloomed into a beautiful flower."_

She was also really thankful for Ino being her first friend. Her first respective idol, and her first friend to believe in her.

_"I won't run away anymore... I won't go back on my word... that is my ninja way!"_

And like Naruto, she definitely would not run away from this. She was tired of watching people from behind, she was sick and tired of being _left_ behind. This time it would be different, not only will she finally catch up, but she would finally be able to walk alongside her teammates instead of walking behind them.

In a blink of an eye, everything turned dark to her. She heard screaming...probably her own and the multiple curses that came from both men.

Opening her eyes she realized that she was indeed bleeding and burning from the heated attacks. She was surprised that she stood up at all, but in two seconds time the weight of pain suffocated her. It seemed that the damage of the attack hadn't occurred until right now.

Falling to her knees, she gave off one bitter smile that was filled with what ifs.

So as the cherry blossom fell, so did the remaining hopes of team 7 ever getting back together.

She was a girl who always walked behind people, but today was a day when she walked ahead of them.

.:.

.::

::.

**Missing report**

Sakura Haruno

Age- 16 years old

Height- 161 cm.

Weight- 45kg

Last seen on 12/13/12 at Konohagakure high school, Colorado

Sakura Haruno is a Japanese female who is sixteen years old. She has a height of 161 cm, and a weight of 45kg. This female has pink hair, green eyes, and has clothing of a high school uniform. Her vehicle is a Ducati Monster 696. She was last seen at school and has mysteriously disappeared during lunch time. Her vehicle is nowhere to be found so is assumed to be taken with her. Please call the head number of the police apartment if found.

* * *

Yep...new Story...tell me what you think on this. I'm really conflicted on this and I feel really cliché for doing this, but oh well a story is a story right? And every story ends up differently so I guess this will be sort of original. And yes this will sort of mysterious at first, but everything shall be answered in time...most likely once I start updating. Oh and before I forget and have any problems with this, I also own that little sucky poem above. The Akatsuki will also be coming along later, oh and others too.

I know some of you are going to say what the hell happened? What changed to make it turn so drastically, actually this was my original goal...I shall explain it later or by Pm if you wish. That is if this is read at all. Question, anyone? No? Fine then! Ill go take a nice nap!


End file.
